Brüder
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Was willst du, Damon?" - "Ich finde es auch schön, dich zu sehen, Stefan!" / Zwei Brüder, die sich hassen und doch sind sie Brüder...


Eine kleine Sequenz zwischen Stefan und Damon, lange nach Katherine und lange vor Elena.

Viel Spaß beim Leben!

- - - - -

_August 1953 Mystic Falls_

Die Sonne schien in ihrer ganzen Stärke vom Himmel und brannte auf meiner Haut. Kein Wölkchen trübte den Himmel und selbst durch meine stark verdunkelte und spiegelnde Sonnenbrille hindurch traf mich jede helle Reflexion an einer Scheibe wie ein Nadelstoß direkt in die Pupillen.

Es war ein denkbar schlechter Tag für meine Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden. Denn nach der langen Phase, in der ich mich, wie es eigentlich für meinesgleichen vorgesehen war, im Dunkeln und in der Nacht bewegt hatte, nahm ich die Sonne gnadenloser und unerbittlicher wahr denn je.

Doch es war Zeit gewesen und wenn ich jetzt einen Rückzieher machte, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Jahre keine Motivation finden, mir wieder im normalen Leben einen Platz zu sichern.

Es war schwer, wenn man nur mit Personen zusammen war, die den eigenen Lebensstil nicht verstanden, aber alleine zu sein war noch viel schlimmer.

Also hatte ich mich auf den Weg in meine Heimatstadt gemacht, wo alles begonnen hatte, dorthin zurück, wo meine gesamte Welt gewesen war, vor vielen, vielen Jahren.

Seit meinem letzten Aufenthalt hier waren genügend Jahrzehnte vergangen – um nicht zu sagen fast ein Jahrhundert – sodass niemand mehr unter den Lebenden weilen konnte, der meine ewige Jugend hätte bemerken können.

Ich war als Reisender hergekommen, als Fremder, mit Wurzeln in dieser Stadt, die ich nicht verleugnen konnte und wollte.

Es war so eine Sache mit Kleinstädten in den Staaten. Niemand kam einfach ohne einen Grund her und niemand würde Ruhe geben, solange, bis er einen Grund wusste, also war mir nichts anderes übrig geblieben als meinen letzten, noch lebenden Verwandten aufzusuchen und bei ihm unter zu kommen, als sein Neffe, der Abstand von seinem Zuhause brauchte, auf dem Weg des Erwachsenwerdens.

Ich spazierte durch die Straßen und stellte fest, wie sehr sich diese Stadt verändert hatte. Doch was hatte ich anderes erwartet? Dass die Zeit nur an diesem Ort stillgestanden hatte, während ich in dunklen Nächten den Wandel in fremden Städten erlebt hatte?

Mein Blick streifte im Vorbeigehen die Zeitungsauslage eines kleinen Kiosks und blieb wie gebannt auf der Schlagzeile der Titelseite hängen.

„Wieder ein Tierangriff. Stadtrat vermutet ein Wolfsrudel im Wald"

Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Natürlich kam es bisweilen vor, dass Jäger oder unvorsichtige Jogger dann und wann von einem großen Raubtier niedergeworfen wurden, doch es war äußerst selten, besonders in dieser besonderen Stadt hier, dass diese wilde Bestie tierischer Herkunft war.

Nebenbei, auf meiner letzten Jagdtour, die noch keine zwölf Stunden her war, hatte nicht ein einziger Wolf meinen Weg gekreuzt, geschweige denn, dass ich ihre nächtlichen Konversationen gehört hätte.

Es schien, als wäre ich nicht der einzige Jäger, der beschlossen hatte, Mystic Falls wieder einen Besuch abzustatten und das war etwas, was mich beunruhigte.

Mit schneller werdenden Schritten – es war schwerer als erwartet ein menschliches Tempo beizubehalten, wenn man plötzlich die Blicke in seinem Nacken spürte und nichts sehnlicher wollte als sich umdrehen und laut loszufluchen, dafür aber warten musste, bis das Publikum sich auf Insekten und Pflanzen reduziert hatte – lief ich die Straße entlang.

Das war es also, wie mein Ausflug in die Zivilisation enden sollte, mit einem Sprint in den Wald.

Erst als ich das leise Knirschen von getrocknetem, alten Laub unter meinen Füßen hörte, während das Moos meine Schritte dämpfte, wurde ich langsamer, ehe ich stehen blieb.

„Was willst du, Damon?"

Ich hatte ihn angesprochen, noch ehe ich einen Beweis dafür hatte, dass er derjenige war, der mir gefolgt war, doch als ich mich umdrehte, traf mich der starrende Blick seiner dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen und eins dieser hinterhältigen, falschen Lachen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Arme einladend öffnete und einen Schritt auf mich zu machte.

„Ich finde es auch schön, dich zu sehen, Stefan!", dann veränderte er seine Stimme und sprach nun dunkler, aber auch leerer:

„Was hast du die letzten zwanzig Jahre gemacht, Damon?" Jetzt hob er beide Augenbrauen an, in Relation dazu wurde auch seine Stimme wieder heller.

„Nett, dass du fragst. Ich hatte nur halb so viel Spaß wie in der Zeit mit dir."

„Ernsthaft, was willst du hier?"

„Ich will ein paar von diesen süßen, brüderlichen Momenten mit dir teilen, Bruder!"

Jetzt war ich es, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein Fragezeichen bildete, als ich meine Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Weißt du, ich dachte, wir könnten noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Zurück zum Anfang, dort wo alles angefangen hat. Du magst mich, ich mag dich und die ganze Welt ist voller Blumen."

„Bist du betrunken?" Er sprach wie ein Irrer, letztendlich, nachdem er sich all meiner Erfahrung nach auch immer wie einer benommen hatte, war die Verwandlung nun komplett.

„Nein…" Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und, falls das überhaupt möglich war, sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur hinterhältiger. Ja, das war der Damon, den ich in meiner Erinnerung hatte.

„Warum so misstrauisch? Nach allem warst du es doch schließlich, der Vertrauen nicht verdient hatte."

Er wusste, wohin er zielen musste, um den Fleck zu finden, der über die Jahre hinweg von einem Lindenblatt verdeckt worden war. Ich hatte lange genug Zeit, immun gegen ihn zu werden, sozusagen unverwundbar, und dann tauchte er wieder auf, plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung und riss ganz gezielt alte Narben wieder auf, mit der Präzision eines Chirurgen.

„Aber genug davon. Wo ist denn dein blondes … Zuckerpüppchen vom letzten Mal?"

Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst?

Andererseits, so lächerlich es auch scheinen mochte, was er bisweilen tat oder sagte, ich hatte gelernt, dass er es leider immer mehr als ernst meinte. Jeder Spaß, jeder Satz, man tat besser daran, alles auf die Goldwaage zu legen, so übersah man es nicht, wenn zwischen dem ganzen Dreck eine Stange Sprengstoff steckte.

„Ihr Name ist Lexi, und sie ist nicht mein ‚Zuckerpüppchen'!"

„Zu schade, sie wäre ein hübsches Zuckerpüppchen gewesen." Er lächelte und ich wunderte mich erneut, wie jemand, der so offensichtlich lockeren Smalltalk führte, so abgrundtief mit Intrigen gefüllt sein konnte.

„Selbst wenn, was hätte es dich gekümmert?" Ich konnte noch nicht sehen, wohin mich dieses Gespräch mit ihm mich führen sollte, das musste ich noch herausfinden.

„Wir sind Brüder, Stefan, und Brüder teilen…"

Ein Knurren verließ meine Kehle und ich konnte spüren, wie sich mein Gesicht veränderte. Meine spitzen Zähne stießen von innen gegen meine Lippen und warteten ungeduldig sich durch warme Haut zu bohren, während sich meine Augen verengten und ich Damon mit dem fokussierten Blick eines Jägers ansah, der kurz davor war zuzuschlagen.

„Das lässt du besser." Er fing an, langsam ein paar Schritte in die eine, dann einige in die andere Richtung zu machen und zirkelte mit scheinbar vernachlässigter Abwehr vor mir her, um mich zu reizen. Alles, was er wollte, war, dass ich meine Kontrolle verlor und ihm einen Grund gab seine Finger um meine Kehle zuzuziehen.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Luftzug und wie der Sauerstoff in meine Lungen flutete, so überkam mich auch wieder innere Ruhe und meine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung huschte über sein Gesicht, doch das anschließende Lächeln verriet einem Ungeübten in keiner Weise, wie sehr er sich über die verpasste Chance ärgerte.

„Sei froh, dass Lexi dich nicht gehört hat!", kam ich zu unserem vorherigen Thema zurück.

„Du meinst wegen diesem ganzen ‚Ich bin älter und damit auch stärker als du'?" Seine Stimme war fast piepsig geworden als er versuchte sie zu imitieren. „Buhu, jetzt habe ich Angst." Er lachte sein kaltes Lachen und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn man es von der Seite betrachtet, bist du auch älter als ich, kleiner Bruder!" Das unnatürlich häufige Wiederhohlen der Tatsache, dass wir Brüder waren, ließ mir einen unsichtbaren Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Nur ein paar Minuten, du bist einfach schneller gestorben. Ich war schon immer stärkere von uns beiden. Also …" Eine kleine Pause und er entfernte sich wieder ein paar Schritte von mir, mit dem Ausdruck des tiefsten Genusses auf seinem Gesicht. „… hat es dir genutzt? Die Antwort ist: nein!"

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, was willst du hier, Damon?"

Langsam wurde es mir zu bunt.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

„Doch, und ich habe nichts gehört, was ich dir glauben könnte. Warum kommst du ausgerechnet hierhin? Warum ausgerechnet dann, wenn ich hier bin?"

Jetzt war ich es, der um ihn herum zirkelte, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, mir mit seinen Blicken zu folgen und sich mit mir zu drehen, er stand bloß selbstgefällig da, regungslos und amüsierte sich königlich über etwas, das ich nicht wusste, aber zu erfahren gedachte.

„Ich hatte vor, eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht ein Jahr, vielleicht auch drei oder vier, und da kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen!"

„Und wo GENAU gedachtest du unterzukommen?"

„Bei unserem ‚Onkel' …"

„Du meinst wohl eher Groß-Groß … Großneffe?" unterbrach er mich, doch so leicht ließ ich mich nicht davon abhalten das zu sagen, was ich vorhatte.

„… das alte Haus steht immer noch und es ist genug Platz darin für mich. Für dich nicht!"

„Das … war gemein, ich bin verletzt!" Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte er wirklich gekränkt, doch dann verhärtete sich sein Ausdruck wieder.

„Glaubst du wirklich, irgendwer würde sich um ein paar Tote im Wald kümmern, während unsere Soldaten in Europa im Krieg fallen? Tausende Menschen sterben, Stefan, das ist furchtbar!" Er nickte mit mitleidig zusammengekniffenen Lippen, doch bei ihm wirkte es eher so, als versuchte er krampfhaft das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„In Europa ist schon seit acht Jahren kein Krieg mehr." Las er eigentlich Zeitung oder interessierte er sich wirklich nicht für die Welt der Menschen, solange es genügend Leute gab, die er nachts in einer Bar aufgabeln konnte, um sie unauffällig, oder das genau Gegenteil davon, erst abzuschleppen und dann auszusaugen?

„Ach was, es ist immer irgendwo Krieg."

„Ja, aber nicht in Europa. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass Krieg irgendwo in der Welt die Menschen nicht davon abhält, eine Hexenjagd vor der eigenen Tür zu starten."

„Was für ein Glück, dass wir keine Hexen sind!"

Er konnte auf nichts ernsthaft antworten und doch waren seine Scherze immer ernst wie der Tod, ebenso wie er selber.

„Was ist mit Korea, ist da nicht ein schlimmer Krieg, der die Leute ablenkt?"

Warum hackte er so sehr darauf herum. Der Bürgerkrieg im eigenen Land hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass eine Menge mysteriöser Todesfälle zu einer Hatz auf unsere Art geführt hatten, warum sollte es jetzt also einer in einem fremden Land tun?

„Nicht mehr!"

„Fantastisch!", Damon klatschte in die Hände und sah für einen Moment wirklich so aus, als wenn er sich darüber freute.

„Ich hielt es ohnehin schon immer für die größte Verschwendung. Soldaten geben ihr Leben und ihr Blut flutet die Erde … das ist Tragik!"

Eine ernste Ansprache, mit der er es sicherlich geschafft hätte, den ein oder anderen davon zu überzeugen, was für ein überaus pazifistischer Mensch er war, mal abgesehen davon, dass die Bezeichnung Mensch in gleichem Maße passte wie pazifistisch.

„Seit wann kümmert es dich? Ich nehme an, auf einem Schlachtfeld hättest du gerne die Erde gespielt und die Leben der Soldaten am liebsten auch noch eigenhändig genommen."

„Und seit wann, Stefan, bist du so schlau?"

„Seit du so vorhersehbar geworden bist!"

Das war gelogen von mir. Damon war vieles, aber nie und nimmer vollkommen vorhersehbar. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, die grausam war, und eine, die man „normal" hätte nennen können, so entschied sich Damon immer für die grausame Variante. DAS war das einzige, was man mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

Womit aber meine Frage vom Anfang immer noch nicht geklärt worden wäre, was zur Hölle wollte er von mir?

„Ich war einsam, Stefan. Jeden, den ich hatte, hast du mir genommen!"

Was sollte das? Versuchte etwa ER, von allen Menschen auf der Welt, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden?

Es war nicht so, als ob mich nicht vieles quälte, viele meiner Entscheidungen, die ich bereute und die mir nachhingen und mein Gewissen quälten, doch angesichts meines Bruders verflogen jegliche Schuldgefühle erfahrungsgemäß direkt.

Normalerweise.

Doch als ich jetzt aufblickte und seine Augen traf, war es sein Blick, der mich durchfuhr wie ein Speerstoß.

Konnte das wirklich eine Spur von ernsthaftem Bedauern sein? Das ehrliche Suchen nach jemandem, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete, und dieser jemand sollte auch noch ausgerechnet ich sein, sein verhasstester Feind und sein einziger Freund?

„Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, ich komme hierher und wir fangen von vorne an. Wir könnten ein bisschen Spaß haben. Eigentlich bin ich eine total nette Person, weiche Schale und ein Herz aus Stein … oder sollte es andersrum sein?" Er legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein. „Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir verzeihen könnte …"

Ich wollte lachen, aufgrund der Absurdität, dass er es war, der hier irgendetwas zu verzeihen hatte, nach all den Sachen, die er getan hatte, doch dazu kam ich nicht mehr, und mein Lachen wurde im Keim erstickt und verwandelte sich in ein krächzendes Stöhnen.

Schmerz flutete meine Sinne und Damons schwarze Pupillen, hasserfüllter und dunkler als ich es je gesehen hatte - ich blickte dem Zorn ins Auge.

Er beugte sich vor, als er mir den abgebrochenen Ast noch einmal tiefer in die Seite rammte, und flüsterte mit fast brüderlicher Lieblichkeit: „… aber ich kann es nicht verzeihen!"

Ich spuckte auf den Boden und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, doch der Schmerz hatte meinen ganzen Körper krampfen lassen, und erst als er den Ast wieder zwischen meinen Rippen hervorzog, nicht ohne sie dabei noch einmal zu brechen, und zurückwich, hatte ich meinen Körper, der mittlerweile ohne den Halt auf den Boden geknallt war, wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich einen Satz hervorpressen konnte.

„Du gehst jetzt besser ..."

„Du bist wohl kaum in der Position, mir irgendetwas zu sagen …" Er drehte den Stock zwischen den Händen hin und her und beobachtete gebannt mein Blut, das in Zeitlupe herunterzutropfen schien.

„Geh einfach und lass mich alleine!" Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln, spürte ich doch, wie die Wunde bereits angefangen hatte zu heilen, doch der unsägliche Schmerz würde noch eine Weile anhalten. Das hatten Verletzungen durch Holz so an sich, und das alles machte es schwer, meine Sinne zu fokussieren und darauf zu achten, ob er ein weiteres Mal versuchen würde, mich aufzuspießen.

„Oh, Stefan, DU wirst niemals alleine sein." Er kniete sich neben mich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, die mich allerdings mit roher Gewalt zu Boden gedrückt hielt.

„Wir sind doch Brüder! Und immer, wenn du denkst alleine zu sein, werde ich da sein und dir Gesellschaft leisten."

Eine eindeutige Drohung, auf die ich nicht eingehen konnte, oder wollte.

Stattdessen blieb ich liegen, stützte mich mit den Ellbogen auf dem dreckigen Waldboden ab und röchelte nach Luft, als er sich umdrehte und einfach ging.

Ganz langsam, einen Schritt vor den anderen, und ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, sagte er:

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und immer wenn wir uns sehen, werde ich bloß geduldig auf eine Gelegenheit warten, mich für all das zu revanchieren, was du getan hast!"

Dann war er verschwunden und ließ mich mit der Frage zurück, warum er das Holz nicht durch mein Herz gerammt hatte.

Ende

- - - - - -

Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Moment zwischen den beiden Brüder gefallen.


End file.
